Ginny's New Life
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Ginny is in her 6th has to go in to hiding because Voldemort is after her. But when Dumbledore suggest a way to hide, will she go for it?
1. Surprise, surprise!

_**Ginny's New Life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else of J.K. Rowling's, but the idea is mine.

Summary: Ginny is in her 6th has to go in to hiding because Voldemort is after her. But when Dumbledore suggest a way to hide, will she go for it?

A/N: Warning:If you don't like the idea of a GW/SS story don't read!

Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise!

Ginny sat in her first class, History of Magic, of her 6th year listening to the most boring teacher ever, Professor Binns, drone on and on. She was day dreaming about her crush, Harry Potter, who was currently on a break because his real class Defense Against the Dark Arts had no teacher to teach it. Professor Dumbledore had not found a replacement for last year's teacher, Professor Crum, who had left because of to many problems, duh it's a cursed position.

Now Ginny sat half asleep and half awake next to the window looking out across the grounds. It was hard to concentrate with the nice cool weather outside and the droning voice of Professor Binns at the front of the class. Ginny was just about to be completely asleep when a knock echoed through the class. Every one was suddenly alert and Professor Binns was taken off guard.

The door open to reveal Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with a look of mixed emotions. "Sorry to interrupt your teaching Professor but I need to borrow Miss Weasley." She said to Professor Binns as she beacon Ginny towards her. "Hurry, Miss Weasley, and please bring your things, it may take a while," She said as Ginny slowly got to her feet, grabbing her things and left, following Professor McGonagall who was going the opposite way of her office.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Ginny asked with curiosity and worry in her voice.

"Professor Dumbledore must talk to you, it's urgent!" She answer as they came to a stop in front of the gargoyle statue that was guarding the way to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops!" McGonagall said to it.

It sprang to life and jumped aside revealing the spiral staircase, Ginny stepped on it as it moved slowly upward as the door behind her, the staircase took her up to a polished door with a brass door knocker. Ginny stepped off the stairs and used the knocker to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's called out to her from within the office. Ginny open the door to see the office just the same as it had been last year and years before.

"Aah Miss Weasley, please have a seat." Dumbledore said as Ginny stepped inside, while he motion for her to sit in the chair opposite of him. "This must be odd for you to be called to my office so early in the year." Ginny remain silent as she took a seat and set her stuff down on the floor next to her. "Well, I don't know how to tell you some startling news, so I'll just tell you, Miss Weasley."

"Did something happen to Ron or Harry or Mom or Dad, maybe Fred or George-"

"Calm down Miss Weasley they are all safe. It is you that is not so safe." Dumbledore said as he lean forward, entwining his hands.

"Huh?" Ginny said caught off guard.

"Miss Weasley the Order's spies tell me that Voldemort has a new plan to capture Mr. Potter. Voldemort is going to use you as bait just as he did in your first year." Dumbledore said, his eyes losing the normal twinkle and was replace with a dullness. It gave his eyes a rather frightening look and it was odd to see this old wizard show anger especially around a student.

"But why me, why not Ron or Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I really can't say but since his plan is to capture you, I think that it would be best for you to go into hiding but still be here at Hogwarts under my protection.

"How will that be possible, Professor?"

"You will disguise yourself, 'marry' one of the professors here and then you can-"

"Wait a minute, marry a teacher, which one?" Ginny asked her eyes wide in surprise.

Just as Dumbledore open his mouth to answer there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door open to show Professor Snape in the doorway.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Please review all thoughts, comments, or questions. ;)


	2. Explaining

_**Ginny's New Life**_

Disclaimer: If you sue me you have to sue everyone else that publishes on _Italics_ is thoughts. Just so you know. :)

To enigmalea: Thanxs for the very encouraging review(Note the sarcasm) and if you don't like my story you don't have to read it, because I can guarantee you that the grammar doesn't get any better.

To goodybad:Thanxs for the review and here's the update.

To Riley Black: Thanxs for the review, gladed you liked the first chapter and here's the update.

Chapter 2 Explaining

I sat in shock in Dumbledore's office looking at Professor Snape standing in the doorway. I was just sitting there just staring at one of my teachers who I would soon have to marry. I knew Dumbledore was weird but I didn't think he was insane.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Snape said as he stepped in the office and closed the door.

"Yes, please have a seat and I'll explain everything." Dumbledore said and motion for him to sit in the empty chair next to me. He looked at me for a moment before putting his attention on Dumbledore.

"Okay, I have a plan on how to keep Miss Weasley safe. Miss Weasley, you will first use charms to transform your appearance to a older person and change your looks so you can't be spotted for who you really are. Got it so far?" Dumbledore said looking at me.

"Yes, Professor." I said still in a slight stage of shock.

"You will change your name and 'marry' Professor Snape. He will keep you safe when I can not watch out for you. Then you will fill our currently empty teaching position."

"What I can't teach, I don't know enough!" I found myself saying rather loudly as I stood up.

"I, and all the other teachers will help you, but don't worry you'll do a good job. Also, Professor McGonagall will help you in the evenings after dinner to continue your schooling so you won't fall behind and so once this is over you can just rejoin your class."

"I'm going to be teaching a class here and still have to keep up with my school work." I said sitting back in the chair. _My life had never gone good but I didn't think it would go this bad._

"Don't worry Miss Weasley it won't be as bad as you think."

"Wait a minute, if I just suddenly missing what will I tell people if I came back?" I asked.

"The plan is to make it appear as if you ran away from here." Dumbledore said standing. "Now the bell will be ringing and we want you to move your things before any one will notice. Professor McGonagall will help you, okay."

"Move my things where?"

"To your new home. It's that little hut out on the grounds near Hagrid's."

I stood and walked out of the office, thinking about how so many had question that little hut when they had notice it, but teachers never answer, and no wonder. I climbed down the stairs and rejoin Professor McGonagall on the bottom.

"Hurry, Miss Weasley. We need to move your stuff out to the house before next class." Professor McGonagall said and she walked quickly down the hall toward Gryffindor tower. I followed her a few steps behind deep in thought about how this year was playing out. In moments we reached the tower to see it was full of 7th year students who didn't have class. McGonagall put a spell on both of us so we blend in with our backgrounds and we waited quietly for the bell to ring less than five minutes later.

Once we were sure every one had left for class, McGonagall removed the spell. We went in and up to the room I shared with four other girls. I quickly put all my things in my trunk and put a spell on it so it would be feather light. Professor McGonagall put a spell on me, her and the trunk to blend in with the background then placed a folded piece of paper on my bed and we left. She took me down to the entrance hall and out to the hut that was to be my new home with Snape. I shuddered involuntary at the thought. McGonagall open the door and we both stepped in side, before she shut the door.

The living room was badly furnished with mismatch furniture. There was a couch that was a dark, slytherin green, next to it was a reclining chair that was a cerulean(dark sky blue), and the bookshelves were a cherry brown holding tons and tons of books. Books were also stacked on the chair, and in piles all around the room. The walls were a rather ugly off white, and the carpet was a dark blue. The windows had a dark, slytherin green curtains hanging over them, and the were all closed so that no one could see in.

I sat my stuff down on the couch, which was the only to put anything. I sat down next to my stuff and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Listen I have to go. I'm sure you can get comfortable and later I'll be back to help change your looks, okay?"

"Okay." I said as McGonagall left. I stood and began to look around. First I went from the living room to the kitchen. The kitchen was the same off white and the counters were a light blue. All the appliances were black and in one corner was a table with two chairs. The table was a rickety and wooden with chairs that looked like they were on their last leg, literally. The flooring was a off white tile but not quite the same color as the walls. The curtain were also closed and the same color as the living room.

Next I went into the bathroom that had a light blue color for the walls and dark midnight blue tile. The bath tub had this ugly off white tile that was different from both the kitchen walls and the flooring. The shower curtain was a dark green with little yellow flowers all over it.

Last was the bed room. It had the same carpet as the living room and the same color walls. There was a dresser that was the same cherry wood as the bookshelves in the living room, and a desk to match with a chair that had a large blue cushion. I saw that the window above the desk had the same green curtains and they were closed, letting in no light or prying eyes. Then my eyes fell on the bed. Only one bed with a raggedy, old, patchwork quilt.

Great it was bad enough that I had to pretend to be married to Snape but we also had to share a bed. My day was just going down hill from the time I found out that she had history of magic first thing. I let myself fall down on the bed with many thoughts in my head.

A/N: Hope you like the story so far. Review Please!


End file.
